Talk:Badgerfang/Archive 1
Name On his charcat blue-thingy (sorry I dont know what its called) Under names should it say warrior:Badgerfang? I know it wasn't officialy done in a ceremony but its just a thought. 03:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) No, because he just wished of his name to be Badgerfang. -- 08:38, December 13, 2010 (UTC) sad poor kit he was only three moon old why him. i also feel bad for flintfang in this one Superthing 17:05, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Forums please:) [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 17:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : Splashpelt means the Off-wiki Forum. 18:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : lol, Yeah, sorry:) [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt']]'''-Luvs Hopflight'' 18:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC) In StarClan? I checked on Fernshade's page and it said Badgerpaw was a verified StarClan member. I don't have Night Whispers, but is he seen at the Moonpool? Before anyone accuses me of lying, I meant that maybe Flametail or Littlecloud could have seen him at the Moonpool before Night Whispers. Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 01:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I just read Night Whispers. I know Flintfang was seen in StarClan, but Badgerpaw? Idk, Let me read it again...[[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 17:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) No, Badgerpaw wasn't mentioned. I just read it:) :3 [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 21:31, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I really think it should just say SUSPECTED StarClan member. Even though he DOES deserve it. Flintfang says several times on that page that he will go to StarClan, but he is never SHOWN there. Like Bramble says Soot will be safe in StarClan, but soot's page says SUSPECTED. -Zapstorm FEEL THE SPARK! 02:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Zapstorm on this one. It's like, 90% guaranteed that Badgerpaw went to StarClan. I won't edit anything though, since I'm a newbie! ;) 11:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Charart? Um.... I don't know if it's just my computer, but I'm not seeing the character art thing. Is anyone else having this problem, or is it just me? 19:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC) never mind. I can see it now. i don't know what was wrong. i think it was my computer. :P -- 20:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I think that his name as a warrior should be Badgerfang because he said to flintfang that in StarClan he wanted to be Badgerfang because Flintfang was a good mentor. 15:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) No. 15:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Status Unknown? I really think we should make his status 'suspected StarClan cat.' Just saying. *Swanflutter* Warriors is my life~ 05:38, December 6, 2013 (UTC) No, he is defiantly in StarClan. He was seen in StarClan giving Tigerstar a life in The Ultimate guide. 10:51, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Sorrel, change that to'' confirmed StarClan Cat. *Swanflutter* Warriors is my life~ 11:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC)'' Age at Death On the page it says he died roughly at 3 moons, but in TUG he says himself it was four moons. Shouldn't it be changed to 4 moons? Trunktail (talk) 17:56, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Badgerpaw's Name His name is not Badgerfang, it's Badgerpaw. He was never officially given the name Badgerfang because he never had a warrior ceremony. He was referred to as Badgerpaw by the narrator the very last moments before he died.FluffyKat (talk) 21:33, May 3, 2014 (UTC) In all other publications, he is referred to as Badgerfang after this incident. If you disagree, provide a cite that backs up the fact that his name is still Badgerpaw. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 21:34, May 3, 2014 (UTC) He was called Bagderfang in The Ultimate Guide, during Tigerclaw's leadership ceremony, and was one of the cats to provide Tigerclaw with a life. Please check the sources before calling us on false information. Strange, I was reading Enter the Clans and the narrator referred to him as Badgerpaw, even after he 'got his warrior name.'FluffyKat (talk) 21:39, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Citation? Shuckle Turn Down For What? 21:39, May 3, 2014 (UTC) The Ultimate Guide, which was released last fall, calls him Bagderfang. Enter the Clans is a reprint of older books, therefore him being called Badgerfang would not be in there. Please check the book I've told you. Enter the Clans is an older book, therefore The Ultimate Guide is a newer source and the one we're using. I know this has been here for a long time, seeing as he is called a warrior shouldn't he get the charart? — Minkclaw 15:10, December 15, 2016 (UTC)